This invention relates to the lubrication of sleeve bearings, and particularly to the distribution of cool lubricating fluid onto the bearing surface of the sleeve bearing and the removal of hot lubricating fluid therefrom.
A variety of approaches have been used for delivering lubricating fluid to the surfaces of sleeve bearings. One example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,431 issued Jun. 14, 1994 to Kallenberger. This patent uses a plurality of axial lubrication grooves formed in and spaced along the bearing surface. The grooves include portions that are disposed at an angle to the direction of rotation so that lubricant is distributed circumferentially and axially on the bearing surface. Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,535 issued Oct. 10, 1995 to Chen, et al. In this patent, a pair of grooves extend longitudinally along the face of the bearing. One of the grooves is open at its ends and the other groove has closed ends. A lubricant orifice is located between the two grooves. The open-ended groove functions to remove hot lubricating fluid while the closed-end groove functions to mix hot carry-over fluid with cool lubricating fluid pumped through the orifice.
I provide a simple and efficient arrangement for the introduction of cool lubricating fluid to the surface of a sleeve bearing and the removal of hot lubricating fluid therefrom.